


Soulcatcher by Calime

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of photography and inherent dangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulcatcher by Calime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Koren or Kronos is not mine. The OC is, but he's dead, anyway.
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for the LJ community highlander100 Challenge #122 Dark, Light and Shadows. Also,because I promised to Sparklebutch to write about an old, grainy photo of Koren (after all, I brought it up). But it seems Kronos has an intense dislike of photographers.

Rogues rode in, spilled blood, created mayhem. Law tracked them down and retaliated. The man half-hidden behind the corner of the tavern wasn't interested in black and white, in blood and predictability.

His passion lay in capturing the soul of the subjects in smooth shades of a ferrotype.

He glanced down at the rough sketch above the promise of a reward. Koren. Yes, definitely the notorious outlaw with the intriguing physiognomy. He adjusted the camera.

Later, in the swirling chaos nobody noticed the crumpled body in the shadows. Blood dried dark, and this time, power remained locked in the camera.


End file.
